Limited Freedom
by WirelessEntertainment
Summary: A story of almost comic book quality. A world where freedom is an illusion and fire rules all but what is safely tucked behind walls. Will the Earth Kingdom lose hope and let the fire nation destroy the refugee's sanctuary or stand and fight until every m


Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar then it certainly wouldn't be shown on Nick if you know what I mean…

AN: Hey all. I've decided to finally post some of my earlier works. This prologue is a newly added piece of my story so enjoy the new before the old Plus Read/Review…please.

Prologue – A Mother's Pain

The woman's footsteps drowned in the puddles of rain. Her hair stuck to her face from the seemingly endless storm. Blue fabric sticking to her body, she ran as fast as the tightening fabric would let her. The child in her arms wailed and clutched the wet dress unaware of what was happening. She tried desperately to ignore the cries of her child. They were trying to get away. It would do them no good to stop. The Serpents Pass twisted before her, every turn more dangerous than the last. The wall grew closer and the spires stuck out in the fog, black and looming but that was their destination.

The boy screamed louder as thunder rumbled above them. Blues eyes starred up at the sky for moment as it opened again. Rain poured harder under her bare feet. Manipulating the rocks was useless with the creaks and protests of the metal monster behind them. The mother was afraid to look back, afraid to stop. The wall grew clearer as the greater part of the pass was behind them.

They were nearly home free when the pass gave way to nothing but water. She was forced to stop. She pulled her son closer to inspect the small boy.

She wouldn't let him be taken back no matter what…

"Not matter what…" she whispered in assurance as she kissed his cold, wet forehead.

The baby gurgled as she pulled him close to her in one last hug. She would not let the Fire Nation corrupt the child they had given her even if that meant saying goodbye. His father's image and thoughts were lost in her foggy mind. Perhaps he was in the metal monster, hunting down his own child.

Falling to her knees before the great break, she held her child ever tighter. Tear streaked unnoticed down her cold cheeks. The feel of her baby's hand against her face brought back the horror of what she was to do.

The woman kissed his dark brown head and set him down before her. She whispered a prayer to him as the water lapped against his blanket. His wail grew loud as the cold water began to seep to his skin. She tried her best to ignore his cries, taking small steps back. Her trembling hands rose to her chest.

"Mommy loves you to much…"

The cry of the machine grew closer. Her eyes fell on her child through rain and fog before thrusting her arms forward. The rocks beneath him slanted and cracked causing the small boy to be swallowed by the sea without so much as a sound from him. She cradled her face in her hands and sobs broke through the storm. Now she only heard the wail of the monster coming upon her and the crash of the waves.

It screeched to a halt behind her after a few moments. The heavy draw bridges hit the slope with a most unnatural sound. A single man emerged from the bright red insides. The red uniform he wore was soon soaked with rain as he walked towards her clutching a piece of her chocolate hair between his fingers, white ribbon dangling precariously over his wrist.

The woman before him paid no attention to her soon to be captor. Her sullen eyes were focused on the waves as they crashed against the rocks.

"Why did you run?"

She turned to him with utmost hatred. The suffering she had gone through was all because of his. Everything that happened was because of his deeds alone. Her lips stayed close as she starred at him with the occasional blink. They remained that way for what seemed like hours before his men poured out around them, whispering and deciding whether or not to upset this time with his orders. Another man stepped forward and wrenched her from the ground. The general nodded to his as another grabbed her other arm.

As they dragged her to the machine he turned to look through the rain at the sea.

There was no way…


End file.
